Arrows of Battle
by Spinjitzugirl6310
Summary: Clint Barton has just settled into the hero gig when his wife, (Mockingbird) tells him that they have a baby on the way. Their daughter soon is proven to be quite interested in the hero buisness, archery, and the Avengers as a whole. What did Clint expect? He now has to take on three jobs, Father, Hero, and Instructer. Now to fix the walls. (Tell me if title is dumb please)
1. Chapter 1

Clinton Barton was surprised to say the least when his wife, Barbara, (Mockingbird) told him that she was pregnant. However, he attempted to put a brave face to it.

"What do we do though? Neither of her parents are…completely normal."

"It's a girl?" Clint asked.

"Well, I hope it is."

"What if I hope it's a boy?"

"Then that's what you hope for. But, no matter what it is, we both have to take care of it, and love it."

"I know that! I would like him just as much if it turns out that he's a girl."

This was month one in a single nutshell. A mixture of hope, anxiousness, and love.

The second month was the same. They dug through the baby books for names, trying to think of good ones.

"If it's a boy, how about Ian?"

"OK!"

"Ian Alistair Barton, does that sound okay?"

"I was thinking more Ian Alexander."

"What about if it's a girl?"

"…I hadn't thought about that."

They eventually decided on having no idea what to name the kid.

About three months in, Clinton decided that if his kid was interested, of course he'd teach it how to fight. The city they lived in wasn't fully safe. One needed to be cautious.

Four months in, they got the Ultrasound.

It was a girl. Both parents were ecstatic, Barbara especially. The rest of the pregnancy was uneventful.

The rest of the Avengers were happy when they heard the news. Tony cheered, Thor slapped him on the back, (his shoulder still hurt) Steve and Bruce shook his hand heartily and Natasha…..

Natasha was glad. She was very happy for him. She didn't show it as much as the others did, but she was happy. She asked if they had a name for her yet. Clint shrugged.

"We were thinking about Natalie," he said tentatively. She nodded.

"Okay. Good name."

They had shared smiles then, and Clint knew that it really was going to be okay.

He had a feeling that she'd be trouble when she was two. She was holding his bow and an arrow loosely.

"Uh, Natalie, put that down," Clint told her nervously. Natalie set the bow down and tapped the end of the arrow experimentally. "Nat," he said more sternly. She set it down and giggled, staring at it.

"Should I be concerned?" Barbara asked.

"Um," Clint grabbed the arrow out of reach. "Maybe."

"Oh boy," Barbara sighed. "Do we have an archer?"

"Daddy does it," Natalie protested.

"You are not your father, though," Barbara told her. Natalie pouted.

"If she wants to learn, maybe when she gets old enough, I can teach her," Clint said.

"So long as she doesn't destroy the house."

"I'll make sure she won't. And I won't either," he added hastily, seeing the look he was shot.

Barbara grinned, and left to go start supper.

"Yeah, archery is cool," he whispered to Natalie.

Natalie giggled again.


	2. Chapter 2

When the kid was seven, Clint started the archery lessons. For forever, she missed the mark. Clint shook his head and fitted her bow with another arrow. She was a practical girl, and she knew that she had to keep trying.

When she hit ten, she was doing rather well. Natalie could hit a bull's eye almost every time.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Nat?"

"Why is it called a bull's eye?"

"…..I don't know, Nat."

"…..Oh," Natalie sat back for a few minutes. "Thanks."

She was also trained in the wonderful art of Martial Arts.

"Dad, can I join the Avengers too?!" Natalie asked, running in from the TV. "They look so cool!"

"Uh…" Clint looked at Barbara, who shrugged.

"If she can hold her own, why not?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah, but the age limit is twelve," Clint told Natalie. "Hang on a few years, and if Tony is good, he'll let you in."

Nat grinned. "Thanks. Daddy, you're on TV, come see."

As Clint let himself be dragged towards the living room, he grinned at the thought of Tony's face, after being told that Clint's daughter wanted to join the Avengers.

"Dad, why not?"

"I haven't asked yet!" Clint cried running a hand through his hair.

"Why haven't you asked? You said you'd ask."

"Two years ago! I get forgetful!"

"Dad, you're not even fifty! You can't be forgetful yet," Natalie sat down heavily. She blew out her brown bangs in frustration before looking up at him again. "Please ask. Your knees can't hold out forever," she said quietly. Clint sat down next to her.

"No they can't," he agreed. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"You do this stuff all the time."

"I'm different," he told her. "I'm your father."

As Natalie smiled and apologized for yelling, Clint hid his worry again. She'd be a teenager soon, and she was going into her prime. She'd do fine, he told himself.

_I hope._

"Tony, I have a suggestion for another Avenger."

"Tony, I know who could be a good Avenger."

"Tony, we need new Avengers."

"Tony, you value my opinion, right?"

"I suppose I could go to Steve instead," Clint sighed. "Does this sound promising, Barbara?"

Barbara sighed and put her book down. "Talk to Steve first. Then Bruce. Hit Thor next, and then see about Natasha. THEN go for Tony."

"You make this sound like an assassin's mission," Clint said ruefully. He sat down on their bed next to Barbara.

"You'll convince him. Besides, if you get Thor on your side, who do you know that'd argue with him?"

"Loki?" he offered. Barbara responded by whacking him with a pillow.

"Go ask him tomorrow," Barbara said. "By the way, does she have a name?"

"Eagle."

"Ah," Barbara smiled. "Fitting."

**There! I hope nobody is too OOC, I do try! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Clint pulled his boots on the next morning right after breakfast. He stood up and grabbed his jacket, and then noticed his daughter looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you going to talk to them about me today?" Natalie asked nervously.

"Yeah. You sound worried, do you want me to NOT mention you?"

"No…just go ahead. Just nervous. I mean, the kids at school are always talking about the Avengers and it just struck me with full force that my Dad works with Captain America and Iron Man. Too bad I can't say anything," she said ruefully. "SHEILD would kill me."

Clint chuckled. "That's not that far from the truth, probably."

Natalie gave an anxious smile and watched her dad leave, waving until he was out of sight.

She collapsed onto the couch with a groan.

"I'm not gonna make it until Dad comes home."

"Giving up on the entire endeavor?" Barbara asked her. "You've waited for quite a while."

"Yeah, but…now I'm freaking out."

Barbara smiled. "Come on, do the dishes and then maybe you'll feel calmer."

Natalie stood up and strode to the dishwasher.

"Prepare to be vanquished, dishes," Natalie told it.

**_~Is This About The Avengers?~_**

"Steve? Captain, hang on, can I talk to you?" Clint called to the super-soldier at the end of the hall.

Steve gave Clint a wary look. "Is this about the worms incident? I had nothing to do with it. Tony did."

Last week, Clint's arrows had been replaced with hollow arrows full of worms for training, Clint had not been happy or amused.

Clint shook his head. "I figured. It's not about that though."

"Oh." The wary look dropped. "What is it?"

"Well….do you think we might need more members of the Avengers?"

"Um…..possibly? That might be a good idea. Do you have anybody in mind?" Steve asked. Clint took a deep breath.

"Actually yeah. She's…..well…..uh….."

"Is the name classified?" Steve asked.

"No. Her name is Natalie," Clint got out.

"Aha. Does she have a last name?"

"Yeah. It's….Barton."

"Natalie Barton," Steve said. "Isn't that your last name?"

"Yes. She's my….daughter," Clint said.

A silence.

"I see," Steve said. "How old is she?"

"Almost thirteen. I trained her since she could hold a bow properly. She's a very practical and resourceful girl."

"She'd have to be, with her father in the Avengers," Steve said with a hint of humor in his voice. "She's an archer too?"

"Yeah," Clint said.

"If she's really careful, maybe. Is there an age limit on this gig?" Steve asked.

"I think twelve, but I'm not sure. Tony wanted it so that his kid could join."

"So they don't mind having juniors on the team?" Steve asked in surprise.

"Obviously not," Clint said dryly.

"Well…..bring her in tomorrow, and we'll see. I'm not saying no, I'm not saying yes. We have to test her," Steve told him. Clint nodded and sighed with relief.

Clint headed in the direction of the training room.

_Why is it, _he thought, _that I am not the one I am asking about, yet I am as nervous as Nat is?_

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! WOO HOO!  
Please review and give your opinions, they help a lot! **


End file.
